lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Mayor of Malibu/Transcript
(Opening Theme) Barbie: Can you believe all this sweet weather we're having? Teresa I know, right? It's like, fourteen years in a row. --Thunderstorm booms-- Nikki: Uh-oh - storm's a-coming. Raquelle: Supposedly, I'm in violation of Malibu city code for my stone selfie. Barbie: You mean statue? It was a hazard to low-flying planes. Raquelle: I'm Rrrraquelle. If I was mayor, there'd be statues of me all over town. That's it! I'll just be mayor! Teresa: Whoa! You can just say you'll be something? Then, I'm! A unicorn! Nikki: Barbie, you cannot let Raquelle run for mayor! It'll be a catatrosphe! Barbie: Come on, Nikki, it won't be that bad. Teresa in flash sequence: You maniac! You blew it up! *cries* Teresa *Talking to Barbie*: Ooh! You should run! You'd be perfect! Barbie: But I'm already president. And ambassoder. It'll be a conflict of interest. Nikki: But somebody has to stop Raquelle! Chelsea: *spins around in chair* I'll do it! Blissa: *purrs* Barbie: So syced for your commercial, Chels. Male announcer: Chelsea Roberts. Can she? Can she, can she? Yes, she can! Vote Chelsea Roberts for mayor of Malibu! Everyone:' '*cheers* Barbie: *hugs Chelsea* Male announcer: *still talking* Raquelle:' '*on TV as announcer*: Chelsea Roberts says she's right for Malibu. Barbie: Oh boy! Raquelle: Truth is, she doesn't share her toys. She ate the last cupcake! And she still uses training wheels! So vote for Raaaquelle! Ryan: *holding cardboard cut-out of Barbie and speaking in high voice* I'm Barbie Roberts, and I approve this message! Barbie: Hey! Chelsea: Oh, it is on! *on couch* It is so on! Crowd: *applauding* Raquelle: *chuckles* Chelsea: *raises pole* Ask not what you can do for your city, but what your city can do for you! Raquelle: *tries to heighten hers but it goes down, then up* I gotta ask. What can my city do for me? Chelsea:' '*raises pole* I, Chelsea Roberts, promise a splash pad in every water park, all-day recess, and more summer! Raquelle: If elected, I will give all of Malibu a makeover. *to self*: Some of you could really use one. Chelsea: *raises pole very higher* Malibu. Join me, as we march toward the future! Raquelle: *desperately pressing button* I intend to *The pole raises high up and crashes through the ceiling, with Raquelle coming down* Raquelle: *screams* Reporter (on TV): The poles are closed, the votes are counted. Barbie: Ooh, I just know it's gonna be you, Chelsea. Reporter (on TV): And the new mayor of Malibu is...Harold Snofflebottom. Everyone:' '''Who?! Reporter: The winner of Malibu's newest reality show, "Who Wants to Be Mayor?". Nikki: I did not see that coming. Barbie: Aw, I'm so sorry, Chels. Chelsea: Ahn, I'm kinda relieved. I have a busy schedule. Barbie: Ahhh..I like that she'll just be playing and goofing off. Ya know, being a kid. Chelsea: *on couch* Oh, I'll be busy...running for governer! Raquelle: Whateves. I didn't even wanna win - I was just doing it for - Background Clones: *pulling down the statue* Raquelle:' '''Wait! Maybe we can just move it aside?! --Statue falls down on Raquelle-- Raquelle: (in pain) I'm okay. Transcript Guide